ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Nadakhan
Nadakhan is an evil Djinn and pirate, who’s goal is to turn the citizens of Ninjago into dreadful nightmares. He serves as the leader of his gang of Sky Pirates. He and his pirate crew once ruled the seas of Ninjago until he was locked up into the Teapot of Tyrahn, and his crew was trapped in other realms. Later on in the series, it is revealed that he yearns to trap the Ninja in The Djinn Blade, in order to use it to tear Ninjago apart in order to recreate Djinjago. After he is done tearing Ninjago apart, he plans to marry Nya (Once a Djinn Prince marries a person on Djinn Land, the particular wedded Djinn gains the power to grant himself unlimited wishes). History Background Nadakhan originated in Djinjago, the realm of the Djinn, where he was a prince of the royal house there. When he couldn't make wishes for himself he decided to live a life of piracy. He left Djinjago and went to Ninjago. At one point in Ninjago's history, he ruled the seas as a pirate captain, leading his crew of sky pirates on his ship, Misfortune's Keep. He and his crew were defeated by Captain Soto and his crew at the end of the era of the Stone Army. He was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn by Soto, and Captain Soto also somehow trapped his crew mates into the other realms. Hundreds of years later, he was freed by Clouse. Infamous Nadakhan was freed by Clouse after the Teapot of Tyrahn was found in a junk pile in Stiix, and he was summoned by Clouse, and granted him three wishes, where he manipulated Clouse into being trapped into the teapot through his broad wishes. He later on set out to find his pirate crew, where he came to Ninjago City and took on his human guise and stumbled up one of Cyrus Borg's devices, and used it to learn that the Ninja had the realm crystal, where he later shapeshifted as them and committed acts of crime to frame them, and later on appeared to Sensei Wu who then was trapped within the teapot. Public Enemy Number One Nadakhan visits Misako who has been chained and interrogated by the police forces and Nadakhan reveals that he has trapped Clouse and Wu in the Teapot of Tyrahn. Before trapping Misako as well, he tricks her into telling him where the realm crystal is. He goes to Hiroshi's Labyrinth and encounters many Nindroids. He defeats all of them using his powers and escapes with the realm crystal. In the end of the episode, he looks on top of a building at the arrested ninja and he sinisterly chuckles before using the crystal to traverse past the realms and retrieve his crew. Enkrypted After reuniting with his crew, Nadakhan decided to leave Ninjago and return to his home land, Djinjago, stating that pirates had been forgotten, and that it was better to be in a place where you're hated, than a place where you have been forgotten. When he arrived in Djinjago, he and his crew discovered that it was collapsing. He went to his father (The Djinn King), and asked him why the realm was being destroyed. His father told him that "When one realm falls, the next falls apart". He then gave his son the Djinn Blade, and told him that the balance was in his hands. He left Djinjago, and sought out revenge on the Ninja. Misfortune Rising Nadakhan sought to trap the Ninja's souls in his Djinn Blade, so he tricked Jay into wishing to be rich, killing his real father, Cliff Gordon, giving the inherited wealth to Jay. Nadakhan then attempted to trap Jay's soul at Cliff Gordon's home, but failed. Nadakhan was encouraged to reunite the rest of his pirate crew by Flintlocke, and he and his pirate crew attacked Ninjago City to distract the Ninja, where he teleported Kai to a beach and tricked him into being trapped into the Djinn Blade. Nadakhan then ordered his crew to depart from Ninjago City, as he got what he came for, and somehow turned Ninjago into a chain of floating islands. On a Wish and a Prayer Once Nadakhan captured Kai, he set out to where all the floating pieces of Ninjago were. On the way, Flintlocke told Nadakhan that trust was the wind that blows both ways. Nadakhan told him that was the reason why he was showing them this, as they arrived where all the floating chunks of Ninjago were. Later he teleported to the boat the Ninja were using to travel to Tiger Widow Island, and tricked Zane into the Sword of Souls. He later captured Jay and flew off in a flying dirigible. My Dinner With Nadakhan At night on Misfortune's Keep, he revealed to Jay that he only wants to recreate Djinjago out of the floating chunks of Ninjago so he can marry Nya on it, in order to gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes. Personality Nadakhan is shown to be sinister and manipulative, as he manipulated Clouse into getting trapped into the Teapot of Tyrahn through the three wishes he granted to him, but is confused by modern Ninjago, thinking that a technological device with the face of Cyrus Borg was another Djinn like him. He also is willing to do anything to reunite his pirate crew, going as far as to shapeshift as the Ninja to steal the realm crystal and commit various acts of crime, in order to frame them. Abilities and Powers Nadakhan is one of the most powerful villains shown in the series, being shown to have the ability to shapeshift, as he shapeshifted into a human form and as the Ninja in order to steal the Realm Crystal and frame them. Not only does he have the power to shapeshift but, whoever he chooses to become, he also acquires their powers, if they have any. He also can teleport, and has the ability to grant three wishes, as he did so with Clouse. He has also been shown to have extreme speed. He can also transfer himself into any piece of technology, as he impersonated Cyrus Borg on a computer which tricked the security droids, who were guarding the Realm Crystal. Appearances *70605 Misfortune's Keep ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *55. "Infamous" *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *57. "Enkrypted" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *59. "On a Wish and a Prayer" *60. "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *61.Wishmasters *62.One Last Resort] Notes * A Djinn is a mythical being that grants someone three wishes. Nadakhan, however, uses this ability to turn their wishes into nightmares that will aid his power. Djinn is the traditional term for what is commonly known as a "genie." * Normally, a Djinn are beings of immense power. * A description of a 2016 book says that he's been "brought" to Ninjago. This references to the fact that he is from one of the Sixteen Realms, in his case Djinnjago, where he was seemingly exiled from by his father. **This makes him the first major character to not be from Ninjago. **He is the first villain to develop a grudge against Ninjago and the ninja during the season, with the previous villains having old grudges against Ninjago or the ninja. * Nadakhan is the sixth character in the series to have four arms, the others being; Samukai, Garmadon, Kozu, the Giant Stone Warrior, and The Overlord (in Garmadon's body). * His tail is a recolored version of the Ghost tail. * His main goal is to tear Ninjago apart in order to make a kingdom in the sky. * He has a moustache and a Spanish accent, and can shapeshift. * He is voiced by Scott McNeil, previously known for voicing Clouse. * His love interest is Dilara. * Djinnis, like Nadakhan, can grant absolutely any wish and then turn into a nightmare. The only things a Djinn can't grant is; love, death, more wishes than three and they can't grant wishes for themselves. * He trapped the Ninja in The Djinn Blade in order to tear chunks out of Ninjago in order to create a new Djinjago. He did this so he could marry Nya on Djinn land in order to gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes * He may have only fell in love with Dilara so he could marry her on Djinn land in order to gain the power to grant himself unlimited wishes, as he wishes to do so now with Nya. Gallery FigNadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure Nadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan wielding Djinn Blade with fire. Naughtykhan.jpg|Nadakhan's minifigure Khan.jpg Fig.jpg Djinn.jpg|Nadakhan in the TV show. Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Djinn